La Déchéance d'une femme
by Casper-a-lost-angel
Summary: Hermione se retrouve devant le Lord Noir, avec qu'une idée en tête. La quel ? Tuer une personne qui lui a fait mal.


"J'aurai aimé écrit mon nom avec ton sang. Pouvoir exorciser la chose.

Mais c'est trop tard le mal a déjà pris le contrôle de mes veines. Des phrase comme "l'erreur est humaine" ne me servirai à rien car je ne veux pas me faire pardonner. Toute les chose que j'ai faite je les assume et ne les regrette pas. Je suis un monstre, sûrement... Sauf que ce monstre tu l'as toi-même créer, je ne suis pas enfant de la désolation.

_Muldbood_

_Sang-De-Boube _

Je n'ai jamais autant haïs trois mots, enfaîte je les déteste car ils viennent de toi, cette insulte m'a brisé, sauf que jamais je ne l'avouerai. Je me souviens de la première fois où tu me l'ai à craché au visage, ce n'était pas tant la dureté des mots, c'était juste ton regard, ce mélange haine non-dissimulé et de dégoût profond.

Mais la véritable chose qui m'a brisé ce n'était pas tes insultes, juste tes geste enfin ton geste...

Je voguai dans les couloirs, un soir, le couvre-feu était déjà bien dépasser mais j'avais besoin de trouver un livre dans la réserve. Rusard avait été assommé par un biscuit sortie d'on ne sait où bourré de somnifère. J'arrivai dans une des rangés et flânais pour trouver mon ouvrage, quand je senti un souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je me retourna de surprise et tu était là ton fidèle sourire en coin collé au visage. Tu m'as plaqué contre la bibliothèque, me tenant fermement par les hanches, et j'ai eu peur, je ne ne pouvais plus plus bouger comme pétrifié. Tu a imposé tes lèvres sur ma gorge me mordant sans mains caressant mes seins, une d'elle a glissé le long de ma colonne, au file de mes cuisses remontant vers mon entre. Des larmes dévalaient mes joues, tu as entré en moi un doigt, puis deux. Tu as déchiré ma culotte, m'a assise sur la table, écartant mes jambes durement, j'ai voulu crié mais tout resta coincé dans ma gorge. Je senti d'un coup un corps étranger, tu poussas des gémissements rauques à chaque va et viens. Enfin tu te déversas en moi, enduisant mes cuisses d'une matière visqueuse. Tu me regarda et dit "J'espère que cela t'a plut Sang-De-Bourbe! " Et tu es parti sans te retourner.

Je crois que c'est à se moment que j'ai le plus détester ces mots.

_Commencement_

_Meurtre _

Et Harry ? Il a toujours cru c'était facile pour les autre et que lui, il portait tout les malheurs du monde. Je voulais lui en parler, d'ailleurs je l'ai fait, puis il a rigolé et a dit que tu avait raison. Pauvre enfant, voilà pourquoi il a fini castré, le soir même pendant qu'il dormait je me suis faufiler dans sa chambre et avec un Sectumsempra, coupe coupe. Plein de sang et une partie de l'anatomie en moins. J'ai adoré la donné à manger aux sombrales. Personne n'a jamais su que c'était moi... Qu'ils sont cons.

C'est bizarre mais les premiers meurtres on été les plus facile, j'ai commencer par l'AD ceux qui poseraient le plus de problème mais enfaîte cela n'en à posé aucun. C'était juste des petits chatons.

J'ai voulu tuer Dumbledore, et là les choses ont commencé à se corsé. Tu m'a mit des bâtons dans les roue sans le faire exprès, à cause de ce cher Voldy. Mais bon Rogue m'a mâché le travail.

Alors je me suis enfuit, c'est bizarre tout le monde me croyaient morte jusqu'à que toute les têtes de mes victimes finissent accroché en guirlande sur la table des professeurs avec ma signature en l'air et nous voilà ici en face du Lord Noir."

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage du Lord, il s'exclama alors :

"Que fait tu donc ici Ma chère ? "

L'enfant pris son menton dans sa main et fit mine de réfléchir.

"Je veux juste le tuer"

Le garçon aux cheveux platine sursauta. Elle pris sa baguette et murmura Avada kedavra. Le lord fut surpris, et se glissa derrière la jeune fille, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, lui susurra à l'oreille

"Rejoins moi..."

Dans un même souffle l'enfant murmura:

"Allez au diable."

Un éclaire vert la toucha dans la poitrine, un crie, un rire, une phrase.

_"Quel gâchis ! "_


End file.
